24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article candidates
Featured Articles are examples of some of the best work available on Wiki 24, and are highlighed on the main page for three months. Criteria for a featured article are that it is well-written, informative, accurate, and that it covers all available information on the subject. The article must also be undisputed and stable, without any on-going edit wars or major disputes. Any previously featured articles are ineligible for nomination unless they have been given a very substantial update in content. Previously nominated articles (stored in this page's History) can be nominated again if they've failed to become featured. To update the wiki to reflect a new winner, follow this documentation. Eligible voters and the nomination process Any registered user that has been in existence for at least two weeks and with at least twenty significant contributions can vote on nominations. To nominate an article, add it to the list below, including the reason(s) why you think it should be nominated. When voting, write "SUPPORT" or "OPPOSE" beneath the nomination with your reasons. Each person gets one Support and one Oppose vote per 3 month period. The deadline is 12:00am (UTC) on the second day of the month. You must be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding "~~~~". Example: Character X * SUPPORT: I'd like to nominate this article because it is well written, has the right number of images, and has been collaborated on by numerous trusted contributors. --''User X 20:34, 31 March 2010 (UTC)'' * SUPPORT: Yup, I agree: it's a high-quality article and would represent our work well on the front page. -- User Y 21:56, 31 March 2010 (UTC) * OPPOSE: No way, this is rubbish! I found a few typos and formatting errors. -- User Z 22:21, 31 March 2010 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 Nominations for July, August, September 2014 Knock-outs by Jack Bauer * SUPPORT: I'd like to nominate the Knock-outs by Jack Bauer page due to the amount of work everyone's put into it (which includes updating it as the new series airs, rewording appropriately and answering other questions on who's unconscious and who's merely misinterpreted as being knocked out cold), help show more of the deadly feats accomplished by Bauer and having some solid quality photo inserts.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ** OPPOSE: I think this page could use some more work before being considered for featured article. A lot needs re-writing to make the content more encyclopaedic and read less like a fan's opinion on Jack's actions, the capitalisation is all over the place at the moment, many of the season 8 images are of poor quality and look like they've been print-screened from an online stream of the show, and there are some missing Day 8 images. --Acer4666 (talk) 10:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) **'COMMENT:' Well, it could use some work on getting some new photos of those moments and some rewording. BattleshipMan (talk) 13:18, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Live Another Day filming locations * SUPPORT: I'd like to nominate Live Another Day filming locations for featured article. As the series is currently/will have recently aired in the nomination period, it is current (and will be updated as the final episodes air). User:Ryoga-hibiki has done a wonderful job with the page, providing shots for all of the locations and multiple image galleries to show different parts of certain locations. There are relatively few "unknown locations" left in the episodes, and think this is a great example of the wiki's work, providing information you can't just get from watching the episodes--Acer4666 (talk) 09:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ** OPPOSE: This out-of-universe page is likely going to be the last place anyone will look for on the site, has too many darkly lit pictures that need brightening, is still incomplete (i.e. not all filming locations are included), repetitively worded and has too many of the same locations repeatedly shown when they could just be displayed once.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:53, July 9, 2014 (UTC)